


Boxers or briefs?

by Chillary_from_Cartagena



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - US 20th c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10085417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chillary_from_Cartagena/pseuds/Chillary_from_Cartagena
Summary: Hillary's reaction to the teen's question about Bill's underwear of choice takes an unexpected turn.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a bit rushed since I've been working a lot lately. I hope the next ones will improve, but you'll have to wait a bit.
> 
> Disclaimer: this is fiction. Totally fiction. I have the utmost respect for the people portrayed, I'm just imagining some what ifs in my mind, even though I'm pretty sure things would never go like this irl. Anyway, we don't know them, so anything **adult and consensual** is fair game.
> 
> If you don't like it, please don't read it. I don't want to see any more anon complaining on other people's tumblr like I have in the past weeks (one of my fics was referenced directly).  
> You don't like what I write and you want the world to know that? The comment section here is open, I accept anon comments and I don't moderate them, so if you have problems with my writing you can tell it to me here. It takes me quite some time to write these fics, so please be at least so kind as to direct your grievances to me personally.  
> I'm not a native speaker, sorry in advance for the mistakes.

Bill entered their private apartments huffing: it had been a long interview in a very long day and though he always felt energized by youth, when the hype of the moment was over and the rush of adoration poured on him by the masses of teens left him, he felt the whole weight of not being 20 anymore. He loosened the knot on his tie and opened the top button of his shirt, then he massaged his neck where the ghost touch of the collar still lingered. That’s when he saw Hillary, sitting on the sofa, watching him with a look he would describe as exasperated. He didn’t really understand: “It went well, didn’t it? Look, those kids liked me, didn’t they?”  
Hillary suppressed a scoff. “Of course they did. They’ve loved you since you’ve whipped out that sax two yeas ago”, she said in an impatient tone, like she was trying to make him understand there was something else she was upset about - a very _obvious_ thing she was upset about.

He cocked his head and she knew he didn’t get it. She let out a breath, a tinge of disbelief in her huff. Really? She got up from the sofa and got near him. She was barefoot, so she had to stretch herself like a cat to first run her hands seductively over his chest, leaving his skin in goosebumps, and then to hook them behind his neck, pressing her breasts to his chest, murmuring low in his ear:  
“So, Mr. President…. The world is dying to know: is it boxer or briefs?” As soon as she concluded, he groaned and she came down from her raised stance, to put again a brief distance between them. He brought his hand to rub his eyes in a gesture of shame, like he had done when he first got the question and then said: “Hillary, come on, the questions weren’t pre-approved, you know how the media would have had a field day if some of those teens blabbed that they had to submit their questions in advance… I didn’t believe they would be so… direct, to say the least” She wasn’t awfully annoyed, but there was a tinge of resentment in her voice: “Well, you know, you could have always said you didn’t want to answer, that it was too private…”  
“Hillary, they’re teens. We met when we were 23 and you were surely more foul mouthed with me than that girl… at least in the occasions I can recall off the top of my head”  
“Ha. Ha. Ha. Yes, because you weren’t President then, duh. And yes, I am still very direct with you, but I am your wife, for fucks sake, I should be the only one who knows if it’s boxers or briefs!”  
She was making her argument passionately, but he could sense she wasn’t technically angry at him, she was angry at that girl for having the gut to ask that question and putting him into the situation of having to answer in order not to appear “too stuck up” in front of the young audience. And because she clearly had a crush on him. Well, he could work with that.

“Actually I lied.”  
“What do you mean you lied? It _is_ usually briefs, Bill, I know.”  
“Yeah but she asked me “Is it boxer or briefs”, like in right now – “is” in the present tense. And I answered “Usually, briefs”, but I failed to mention that today it was boxers”  
She was tsking and shaking her head in disapproval, while trying to suppress a smile at his botched attempts to twist and turn the story around. “Bill, you know that those lawyer tactics don’t work with me. I’ve always been the better attorney between us two”  
He was full on teasing her now: “But love, check them out, I’m not lying! Today I’ve got boxers on… don’t you want to see for yourself?” he wriggled his eyebrows playfully and hooked his thumbs in his belt, drawing her gaze to fixate on his crotch. She quickly looked away, but she couldn’t stop herself from wetting her lips – and then looking again. He could see she was debating against her better judgement, but he already predicted she would capitulate. He was right. She put on a sly expression and, in the most suave tone she could muster she said huskily: “Well well, Mr. President, since “the world is dying to know” I might take a peak for myself and see what the fuss is all about”.  
He felt a direct jolt to his crotch at her words. Damn, how sexy she was when she was dangerous…and right now he felt like she either wanted to eat him up whole or to strangle him. He hoped for the first, given the circumstances, but she could be a tricky little minx when she put her mind to it and she had surprised him more often than not.  
“But we’re going to do this on _my _terms__ ” he knew it. There was a catch. Which usually meat he was about to experience something incredible. His excitement grew and he felt like jumping out of his clothes in a heartbeat, but he knew he had to abide to the rules: her terms- Hillary had said- and he had to agree to them. So, although he was itching to get his hands on her and caress her whole curvaceous body, he knew he had to behave or he wouldn’t get to be a part of her little game.

She was eyeing him critically, squaring him up, raking her eyes from head to toe, like she was trying to figure out a difficult problem, rather than appreciating his figure. He loved her concentrated face. It had been that way since Yale: when she got immersed in her thoughts she put up the most interesting expression, her noble profile with her chin raised, eyes piercing right trough you. She was fierce like a greek goddess, Athena, born right out of Zeus’ mind, because only a God could think up such a compelling human being. “Take your belt off” - he was taken aback by her directedness.  
“Yes ma’am! You know… I thought you would draw this whole mystery underpants business longer and not just cut to the case…”  
“Did I tell you to unbutton your pants? No. So yeah, I’m drawing this longer, but first I need your belt.”  
He was confused but nonetheless excited by her unusual request: “Alright, baby” he dragged out in his sexy southern accent, injecting some innuendo in his words and actions. He slowly unbuckled the belt, drawing out his movements, caressing the leather and rejoicing in her direct stare, fixated on his hands, drawn to their measured movements. He knew she liked them and he wanted to arouse her, to caress the hard leather like he would do with her soft curves. She was biting her lips and he wet his in return. The soft rustle of the belt being tugged from his pants and then his caress over it were hypnotizing her like a flute would a snake, her eyes followed his movements with laser focus, then he snapped the belt in his hands and she snapped out of her trance too.

“Oh, no, baby, that’s _my_ line. Give me the belt” she said commandingly.  
He was more intrigued by this by the minute. He handed the belt over to her and awaited instruction.  
“Ok. Now take off your shirt. One button at the time.” She sat straight but with a relaxed confidence on the armrest of the sofa, legs crossed, eyes staring right at him. He looked down on his shirt and started to undo the second button, since the top one was already undone, but she added: “Not like _that_ , Bill. For God’s sake! Be a little confident, look at me… _seduce me_ , Bill”  
He swallowed and looked up at her. She was eyeing him with a hungry gaze. Well she had never been shy in showcasing her attraction towards him, but this was a strange boost of confidence: he knew he wasn’t a twentysomething anymore, he had a bit of man boobs and a pouch which he tried to hide in his suits – thanks goodness shoulderpads were fashionable and helped him shape a nice silhouette, he thought- but her devouring gaze made him feel desirable, even though just a little objectified.  
He looked back at her and undid the third button. She nodded. “That’s good” she said approvingly.  
He didn’t have any submission kinks, but her words went straight to his groin. The most compelling woman he had ever known, telling him he was doing a good job of seducing her… well, objectification be damned, he was in for it, if she continued to lick her lips like that. She was dangling that belt, which just added to the thrill of the whole thing and she was drawing lazy circles with her bare feet on the carpet, like she was waiting patiently to strike her prey.  
He had finished opening his buttons and had tugged his shirt out of his trousers. He was bringing his hands up to divest of it, but she ordered in a peremptory tone, laced with a tinge of sexy, purposeful, malice: “ _Stop_. Turn the other way around: I want to see your gorgeous back”

Ok, that was new. All of this was new, but that particular request was more unusual. And she still had the belt. He wondered if she would get into dangerous territory and how would he justify _that_ to the White House doctor, but he had the utmost confidence in her and he knew she wasn’t stupid, so he complied.  
“Beautiful. I like those powerful muscles… and your shoulders… they are so wide… when I see them I always get a thrill. You’re so handsome… cross your wrists behind your head so I can see them better”  
So I can see them better - he didn’t know why, but he thought about the wolf of Little Red Riding Hood. She sounded… hungry, that was the only way he could describe it.  
He complied. And then he heard the creaking of the leather belt in her hands and a shiver ran down his spine. What did she want to do?  
“Baby. Baby?”  
“Uh-uh”  
“You know I got work tomorrow, and sitting in that chair for ten hours at the time is damn uncomfortable as it is…”  
He heard her light chuckle, then she approached him and whispered in his ear form behind: “Look at you: the most powerful man in the world... the man who has schedules and people who tell you how to dress, how to greet this or that person, what to eat abroad and how to eat it… now suddenly scared of the unknown.”  
“Hill, technically, it’s not the unknown I am scared of. You’ve got a belt and I’ve got my bare back to you, it’s not rocket science…”  
“Shhhhh. Do you trust me?”  
“Well. Don’t make me regret this…”  
“Do you trust me?”  
“Yes. With my life.”  
“Thanks” she said lightly and she tightened the makeshift manacles she had fashioned out of the belt around his wrists.  
“Uuh. I didn’t expect that to be honest”  
She walked in front of him, smiling mischievously: “I know, Bill. Give me some credit here…. Belt whipping? Not my style for sure. I like your back as it is, I find it very sexy. I just wanted to scare you a bit - your rambling was priceless”  
“Well, ok, I’ll take this backhanded compliment… so what do we do now?”  
“We? _I_ do as I please, _you_ do as you’re told. I thought you understood the concept by now.”

God, she was so infuriating. And so infuriatingly sexy: she was undoing her own shirt and he was going mad because he couldn’t touch her. She slid out of her skirt and stood before him in her underwear, her eyes sparking naughtily, noting his longing response at her undressing. She felt a thrill and she walked back close to him, then raked her nails up and down his torso, marveling at the goosebumps she left after her touch, tweaking his nipples and eliciting little hitches in his breath.  
She kneaded at his biceps, their shape now more evident in the position she had locked his arms into and she breathed “So strong...” while she sampled their firmness with her caressing hands. She then kissed lightly his neck and jaw, to finish with a long breathy kiss on his lips -their connection full of burning desire- their tongues twining slowly in long hot drags while she caressed the nape of his neck.  
He whined at the loss of contact when she ended the kiss, but she slid her tongue down his chest, sucking lightly and grazing her teeth on his nipples, before continuing lower, so he switched his protests to low moans. She palmed the beginning of his erection through his trousers and he threw his head back, groaning with his eyes closed. He swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down, mouth opening slightly: she found him so sexy like that, lost in the sensation, jaw slackened, all worries fading away under her touch.

With his wrists bound, she worried he might lose balance if she went any further while he was still standing, so she gripped his sides and maneuvered him towards their bedroom. He let himself be guided without question, then she pushed him on the bed after she had closed the door. He was lying on the bed, chuckling slightly while looking at her advancing on all fours over him.  
They kissed again and he tried to lift himself up enough to kiss her bosom, but she was still too distant for him to catch her. She saw him trying and in a swift move she removed her bra, freeing her full breasts, now swinging slightly in his line of view - the cruelty of being able to see but not to touch making him ache for any kind of connection. He was rock hard now, and she was reveling in the desperation she saw in his eyes while she teased him: she was caressing her breasts, rolling her nipples to a peak, throwing her head back and dry humping his lower abdomen, still not low enough to stimulate him in any way.  
“Hillary…” a strangled breath.  
She scooted closer and offered her breasts to him, pushing them near his face with her hands. But when he almost had one nipple in his mouth she withdrew, observing his priceless look of shock and the frustration with which he slammed his head back on the pillow.  
“Hillary, please, please, give me something. I’m dying here” he whined, straining with his wrists against the belt in frustration.  
“Ok… then I guess it’s time for the big reveal. And if you’ve told a lie, you bet you’re not getting out of those soon” she said, pointing her chin towards the loops of the belt.  
She slid back, strategically placing herself so he would get a good view of her form, kneeling on the bed between his legs, creamy ass high in the air, hair cascading in caressing waves on one side of her face while she popped the button of his trousers and slowly undid the zip. His hardness welcomed her, springing to attention to its own “Commander in Chief” and as she peeled the trousers away she was delighted to find out he was, indeed, wearing boxers.  
“Oh, Bill… you’re such a good boy, you were telling the truth!” she said, in between kisses to his length through his underpants which made him twitch out of pleasure.  
“Do I…” he uttered between labored breaths as she removed everything but the boxers from him and massaged his erection through the undergarment “do I get a reward now?”

She chuckled: “I’m still mad about the fact you told her. Let’s see: I’ll give you a choice. You can get your reward now, and do me a favor later or you can take the punishment right away.” She suggested in a singsong voice while she dipped her hand under the elastic band and caressed his engorged tip.  
“What’s the…aaah…what’s the punishment?”  
She had divested them both of their underwear and now she was straddling him, rubbing her slick slit all over his length, throwing her head back and moaning as she humped him rythmically.  
“I leave you like this. Aaaah…and I won’t touch you. I’ll just touch myself and leave you handcuffed.” She stated, increasing the rythm at which she rubbed herself on him.  
“Nononono…Hillary, you can’t leave me like this. Gosh you don’t know how painful it is to get blue balls, please, you can’t do this to me!” she went back to offer him her nipples and he finally caught one: he sucked on it, his moans of pleasure mixing with hers.  
“Mmmmh… that feels good… mmmh, I guess you could always call security to free you.”  
“Hillaryyyyy! Please, no, please!” she was drawing circles on her clit while straddling him “What’s the favor?”  
She had started to pump her fist in a maddening slow motion around his cock, rubbing the tip with her thumb, her other hand busy preparing herself, dipping her fingers in her wet heat.  
“You let me sit in the chair”  
“Which chair?”  
“ _The_ chair. Mmmh...you might be the most powerful man in the world, but who’s the most powerful person now, uh? I want to sit in the -aaah- chair.” she stated, breathless.  
“But you’ve…mmmmh” she kissed the tip of his member while teasing herself at the same time, then she started to drag her tongue on the underside of his cock while she fingered herself “you’ve already…sat….on…it”  
“I’ve sat on your lap" she sucked on his tip hollowing her cheeks "or… well…" she moaned moving her fingers in and out of her "fucked you while you were in the chair, but never on my own”  
“Ok, Hillary, okkkk!! Now, please, can you please do something for me here?”  
“Sure, love” she said in a sultry gasp and she slid up his body again to kiss him before sinking down on his hardness and starting to bounce on his cock, moaning loudly.

“Love, love, slow down… I don’t want to finish without you”  
“Don’t worry…aaaah, Bill… I’m close too!” she neared her lips to his to give him little pecks, lowering her torso and changing the angle at which he penetrated her. She could feel him thrusting desperately even deeper inside of her, bucking his hips, lifting them from the bed while straining with open-mouthed breaths to meet her movements. He was using all of his strength to counter her thrusts and he was soon losing the battle with his self control. Her deliciously tight wetness was just too much after her teasing and the sight of her straddling him enthusiastically, coupled with her cries of pleasure was just proving too much for his abused restraint.  
“God, Hillary, you feel amazing… I don’t know how much longer I can last, baby!”  
“Bill, Bill! Gosh, fuck me, I’m so close!” She brushed her clit with one hand and the light touch was enough to let a flurry of electric sparks through her body, making her inner muscles contract and sending him over the edge too.  
“Hillaryyyyy!” he cried out as she was milking his seed with her rhythmic contractions, while she breathed out his name in little mewls of pleasure. He thrust a couple of desperate strokes more inside of her, spurting his hot seed in her welcoming heat, then he collapsed, spent, against the mattress. Hillary was still straddling him, eyes closed, head bent down, her hair cascading softly around her face, her mouth forming an O while she breathed in pleasurable gasps through it.

After a short while he had to shake her out of her heady buzz: “Hill… Hill, I’m so sorry sweetie, but it’s getting uncomfortable…”  
“Oh, yeah… sorry Bill, aaah…I didn’t mean to… I mean, it wasn’t part of the punishment or something” she breathed out, as every little movement stimulated her tender flesh some more.  
He smiled: “I know, baby, I know, don’t worry.”  
She let him slide out of her tight wet heat and then she scooted close to him, undoing her elaborate trapping device so he could hug her. He first rubbed his wrists, then he embraced her tightly in his arms, breathing in the sweet scent of her shampoo, kissing her on the top of her head and chuckling when her hair tickled him with the movements of her head.  
She kissed him softly, but when she withdrew from the kiss she noticed his furrowed brow.  
“Is there something wrong, Bill? Did I hurt you?”  
“No, no, you didn’t hurt me” she was relieved, for a moment she thought she had taken it too far “but I do have a question: why did you never ask me to sit in the chair if you wanted to try it? Why use this subterfuge?”  
She blushed slightly. She didn’t know, actually. Truth be told, she had never really given much thought to it until the realization that she had the most powerful man in the world at her mercy crossed her mind.  
“I guess I wanted to get the thrill of seeing the world from that perspective. Just a bunch of people on the planet have ever tried that so… it’s not like I’ve earned it, though, so it’s ok if you don’t want to…”  
“Hey” he cut her out mid sentence “two for one, remember? I stated it from the beginning: you would make a wonderful President and -as far as I am concerned- you truly are half of this presidency. If people knew how you managed to whip this administration in shape on so many occasions, I doubt they would want to elect _this_ Clinton next cycle!”  
She smiled and kissed the tip of his nose, then burrowed her head against his chest, sighing happily.  
“This doesn’t mean” he added tentatively “that you will stop coming by to share the chair with me and… what was it? Technically not sitting on the chair, but sitting on my lap or uhm...erm… “on me” while I am there, right?”  
“Anything you ask for, sweetie”  
He snorted: “Since when you do anything because I ask you to?”  
She chuckled and added in a sultry voice: “Perhaps I just need… the right… _incentive_ ” she picked up the belt once again and snapped it suggestively “it worked for you, didn’t it?”  
With a groan he uttered “You little devil” and enveloped her once again in a very hot, very promising kiss.  
The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructed criticism is welcome, and if you have some love, that'd be awesome too!


End file.
